Guitars can last a long time when properly maintained. And with collectible guitar prices extending into the millions of dollars, properly caring for a guitar is a priority for many people. Even the cheapest guitar can hold tremendous value to a musician because it may have been the first instrument they ever owned, because there may be a special story behind it, or other such sentimental reasons.
One important way to care for a guitar is to store it at a proper humidity, usually between 45-55%. This is typically accomplished by means of sealed, airtight cases, as well as portable guitar case humidifiers. The failure of these methods is that they fail to present the guitar in a fashion that is aesthetically pleasing; often the guitar is concealed from view (such as in portable guitar cases), and the exterior of the case is frequently sterile and unattractive. Traditional wood cabinets with glass doors provide a more attractive option for displaying the guitars, and sometimes come equipped with humidifiers. However, such cabinets often suffer from warping, because the interior humidity differs from the exterior humidity; this results in damage as the wood is forced to contract and expand.
Thus, there is a need for an attractive guitar cabinet that stores, protects, and attractively displays the guitars, while simultaneously controlling the humidity inside the cabinet.